Three Months in London
by leytonfan30
Summary: Tommy goes to London after Jude this is a Jommy fanfic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK this is my first my first attempt at an instant star fanfiction so please let me know if you like it and let me know what i can do to make it better.thanks mandy

Summary this takes place 3 months after London Calling it is a Jommyfanfic

Chapter 1

Jude just left the studio and went to her apartment she called Sadie.Sadie answers her phone "hey Jude how are you"? "I'm good just got home from the studio,I just wanted to call to see how everyone was doing","You mean everyone in how is Tommy doing"?,Sadie said,"Sadie you know me to well",Jude said,"I guess you could say he is doing ok consider you broke the poor guys heart"she said,"Sadie I thought of you as one who would have understood where i was comeing from I had to do this on my own but now im haveing second thoughts i thought I could do this on my own but i miss him so much" Jude said,"Then I think you need to call him and tell him how you feel" Sadie said,"I'm just home sick is all when can you and Kwest get vacation time and then you can come and see me","I think in about a couple of weeks" Sadie said,Good because I can't waite to see you guys i'm going to get off now so i can get something to eat and then im going to bed I will talk to you later love ya","talk to you tomrrow love ya to sis" Sadie said.

Mean while at G-major

Tommy goes in Darius office,"Hey D. I wanted to ask you if i could take my vacation now for a couple of weeks there is something I got to do","T man I know who you want to go see and I will let you go because you are no good to me when you are in your mopeing mood I think it will do you some good to go and see Jude and then maybe i will have my good and hard working producer back","Thanks D",Tommy walks out of Darius office and he goes to the lobby and walks up to Sadie and says "hey how are you","I'm good what are you up to tonight because i wanted to see if you could come over and have dinner with Kwest and gave me my two weeks vacation",Tommy said,"Thats cool and I bet I know where you are going you are going to see Jude",Sadie said,"Yes that is where i'm going but you can't tell her i'm comeing there i'm not saying she won't slam the door in my face but I just can't stand being without her I love her now i know how she felt when i was home watching my mom", Tommy said, "I wont say anything I just talked to her a few mins ago and I think she misses you but she would never tell you that because you know how stubborn she is" Sadie said,"Yeah well i got to go home so i can pack by bags and see if i can get a flight tonight", Tommy said,"Good luck you are going to need it", Sadie said,"Thanks"

Tommy at his house he called the airport for a flight to London his flight leaves at 8 pm it leaves him 4 hrs to get everyting he needs he orders some pizza so that when he gets to the airport he won't have to get anything to eat.he calls a cab to pick him up so he dosen't have to leave his viper at the airport he couldn't take it if someone would steal it.

Back in London

Jude just got out of the shower it is now midnight all she can think of is how bad she hurt Tommy and that he would never be able to forgive her for breaking his heart she desides to get on her lap top she figures she will read her emails she sees one from Spied and she opens it and starts to read it.Hey dude I mean Jude how is London super star Karma she is driveing me nuts with all her nagging me Wally,Kyle,Karma,and me we are takeing our vacation in about 4 weeks we all mis you can't waite for you to show us all the hot spots i got to go now talk to you later love Spied.Jude emails Spied back she is kinda disapointed there is no emails from her tommy she desides to go to bed she has off tomrrow so she is going to sleep in

now borading flight 557 to London,Tommy finds his seat and he is nerveous he hopes that Jude dosen't slam the door in his face he can't waite to see his girl he misses her so much he misses her smell her smile her touch the plane takes off so he puts his headphones on so he can listen to his ipod Tommy drifts off to a peaceful sleep 14 hrs later he is at the airport in London it is now 10am in London he gets a cab and he gives the driver Judes address he gets to Jude's appartment and he gets so nervous but he rings her doorbell.Jude wakes up hearing the doorbell who could it be im off from the studio today all i wanted to do today was sleep in and do nothing.she opens up the door and she sees that it is Tommy.

disclamier I do not own instant star or the chacters

Chapter 2

Jude's jaw dropped open when she saw Tommy standing there with a grin on his face,Jude finaly being able to speak says "what are you doing here you can come in",she says,Tommy said "hey girl I missed you so much I just wanted to see how you was doing and I have two weeks of vacation and I figured I would come and visit you",she walks over and she gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek,"i'm glad you came to visit me I was going to call you today to see how you was doing i'm sorry I hurt you but I hope you understand I had to do this on my own",she said,I know you did girl I just needed to see how you was doing and to tell you we could start fresh and be friends and go from there if that is ok with you",he said,Jude said,"that sounds good to me I was going to say the same thing","I have off from the studio today I was going to sleep in today but you ruined that Quincy","if you want I can show you around if you are nor to jetlegged",she said,"sounds good to me i'm starveing",he said,"ok i will go get dressed and we can go to my favorite cafe and get something to eat",Jude said," ok sounds good to me",Tommy said,Jude got dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a black tank top,Jude asks Tommy if he was ready to go,Tommy says,"lets go",they leave and get a taxi outside of Judes apartment and they go to the cafe.

at the Harrison house

Saddie and Kwest wake up to get ready for work Saddie gets in the shower while Kwest goes downstairs to make breakfast for Sadie and him,Sadie gets done takeing her shower and she goes to her room to her closet and she picks out a pair of dress pants and a black tank top and a dress jacket to put over top of her tank top,she walks down stairs and tells kwest he can take a shower now,he says"breakfast is ready"and he gives her a kiss and goes upstairs to take his shower,Kwest comes back down 10 mins later in a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt,Kwest asks Sadie "I wonder if Tommy made it inside Judes house or if he got the door slamed in his face","I dont know later on im going to call Jude and check on her to make sure she hasn't killed Tommy yet"Kwest laughs,"lets get going so we're not late and Daruis dosen't fire us for being late",Kwest said,they leave and go to G-major "Kwest in my office now",Daruis yells," you are now Karma's producer now ince Tommy is in London for two weeks",he tells Kwest,"now get to work"Daruis said,Kwest stops at Sadie's desk,"what was Daruis yelling about now","he told me I was Karma's producer now untill Tommy gets back from seeing Jude in London",Kwest told Sadie.

in London

Tommy and Jude are haveing lunch at the cafe,and they are haveing fun they are laughing and haveing a good time when Jude's cell phone goes off,"Hello"Jude says,"Sadie hey what are you doing",Jude asks,Sadie says,"nothing just called to see if Tommy made it ok and to make sure you didn't kill him",Jude laughs,"no Saddie I haven't killed him I was shocked but I would never kill Quincy" she said with a grin,she looks over at Tommy and hands him her phone,"Sadie what's up","just checking to make sure my sister hasn't killed you",Sadie said,"naa I don't think she could kill her little ole Tommy Q.",Jude and him laughed at his statement he made about himself,Sadie says,"ok bye Tommy",Tommy says,"bye Saddie and tell your man to call me",Tommy hands the phone back to Jude,"whats going on Sadie"Jude asks,"nothing much Kwest is Karma's producer untill Tommy gets home",Sadie said,"thats cool,im going to show Tommy around and then i guess we will deside what we are going to do tonite",Jude told her sister,"ok Jude talk to you later I love you and miss you"Sadie said,"same to you big sister"Jude said,Jude hangs up the phone,Tommy pays the bill and they walk around town,Tommy says,"Sadie would love it hear with all of the shopping and theaters","yeah I know I bet when she comes and visits me she won't want to go home",Jude tells Tommy,they go back to Judes apartment,Jude shows Tommy his guest bedroom they both deside to take a nap before they go to Judes favorite night club,Jude goes to her bedroom and she lays down on her bed but she can't seem to go to sleep now since she knows that her Tommy is laying in the next room she wants to feel his arms wraped around her,Jude tells herself to stop thinking that way he is not your Tommy any more and all we can be is just friends,Jude finaly snaps out of her thoughts when she hear a knock on her bedroom door,"come in she says","hey" Tommy says,"hey",Jude says,"I couln't sleep", Tommy said,"me eiher",Jude said,"will you come and hold me I missed feeling your arms wrapped around me",She said,Tommy says,"i'm right here girl",they both fall fast asleep in each other arms and they are both happy.

at G-major

Karma she comes in studio A and ask Kwest "where is Qunicy at" Kwest said,"he went to London last night for two weeks",Krama she says,"good then maybe he won't be so grouchy and moody anymore","yeah I know what you mean" Kwest said,Karma goes into he booth and she starts to sing,"Sadie can you please come in my office",Daruis says,"be there in a sec",Sasir said,in Darius office,"Sadie I need you to set up Karma's tour dates for me",Darius said,"yes sir"Sadie said,Karma is now sitting beside Kwest watching him mix her song. 


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ok guys i'm sorry how I had chapter 1 and 2 together i'm new to this this has a lot of Jommy cuteness please review I don't own the song 2am thanks Mandy_

_Chapter 3_

In London

Jude wakes up with Tommy's arm wrapped around her and she looks over at him and she has a big smile on her face and she snuggles closer to his body,his grip around her tightens and he nuzzles against her head and he breathes in the scent of her hair and he thinks to himself how he has missed everything about her,she looks at the time on her alarm clock and it says 4 pm she asks "Tommy if he was awake" and he mumbles in her hair,"yeah",he said,"we should get up and get cleaned up if I was going to show you my favorite club I like to hang out with my friends"she said,"do we have to"he whines,"yes so get your lazy ass up and you can get a shower first Quincy because you are such a girl sometimes with your hair because your hair has to be perfect",Jude laughs,"ha ha funny Harrison"and he gets up and walks over to Jude and starts to tickle her and she falls to the bed and says"stop" in fits of laughter, and he says,"only if you say uncle",and he laughs,"in your dreams Quincy",she says,"fine you asked for it"and he starts to tickle her even harder,Jude says "fine you win uncle"she says in a fit of laughter,Tommy stops tickling her and he leans down and kisses her on her forehead and he walks in to his bedroom and got his clothes and his toiletries out and headed to the bathroom to take his shower,he was done in the shower in 15 mins and he walked out of the bathroom fully clothed and shaved,Jude said,"you clean up good Quincy,"thanks Harrison now I think it is your turn because you kinda smell bad",Tommy said,"gee thanks Quincy you are real nice",she said,Jude goes to the bathroom and takes her shower and half an hour later she comes out of the bathroom in a nice black dress that fits her curves very good ,Tommy stares at her and says "wow you look beautiful","thanks Quincy you don't look that bad either",she said,they leave her apartment and get a cab and they go to the club,Jude tells Tommy she has a surprise for him,they go to the bar and order their drinks.

At G-major

Sadie goes and asked Kwest ,"do you want to go get some thing to eat for lunch"?,he says "sure wait until I mix Karma's song","okay",Sadie said,10 mins later they went to the little cafe and they ate and was on their way back to G-major when they saw Jamie and Zeppelin Sadie said"hey guys how is it going ",Jamie and Zeppelin say "they are good they have news to tell everyone we are going to have a baby", "wow i'm excited for you both",Sadie said,"have you told Jude about it"Sadie asked,"no I was going to call her tonight to tell her",Jamie said,"she is going to be so excited for you both",Sadie said,"where is Tommy at we want to tell him",Jamie asked,"he's not here he is out of town"she said,"where did he go",Jamie asked,"well he went to London for two weeks to see Jude",Sadie said,"wow",Jamie said,"we better be getting back to work",Kwest told Sadie,"talk to you later and you will have to let me know when your baby shower is"Sadie said,"okay I will let you know",Zeppelin said.

Back at the club in London

Jude and Tommy was dancing together and they we're enjoying their time together,"when do I get my surprise"Tommy asked,Jude was checking her watch and she said "in about 5 mins","I can't wait", he said,"you are going to love it"she said,a guy walked up on stage and he said,"please give it up for Jude Harrison",the crowd erupts in cheers,she walks up on the stage and she goes to the microphone and "says can Tommy Quincy join me up on stage on the piano",once Tommy starts walking on the stage and the crowd erupts into even louder cheers,Jude whispers into Tommy's ear,"we are going to do our song I been thinking I should have done this before I left and came to London",Jude walks back up to her microphone and says"we are going to play the basement song you all been wanting to hear so instead of you having to wait for it to come out on my fourth album the song is called 2 am"

_Snow falls on the city_

_White on white_

_It's the color of hope_

_On an unforgiving night_

_You kissed me in the ruins_

_Sin on sin_

_Now I've got to love your love letters written on my skin_

_I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights_

_If I said I was truly over you_

_My heart would say amen_

_But I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 am_

_If I admit I can't get use to this_

_Will my heart break again_

_As I fall_

_Into the waiting arms of 2 am_

_Someone scratching music_

_Through the walls_

_Sirens weaving through the streets_

_I must have missed your call _

_I'm gathering up these nights_

_Black on black_

_I know your voice like it's my own and it makes my heart go slack_

_I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights_

_If I said I was truly over you_

_My heart would say amen_

_But I'd give into the cold caress of 2 am_

_If I admit I can't get use to this_

_Will my heart break again_

_As I fall _

_Into the waiting arms of 2 am_

_Oooooh_

_If I admit I can't get use to this_

_will my heart break again_

_As I fall_

_Into the waiting arms of 2am_

Jude wipes the tears that was forming in her eyes,"there is the long waiting song you been waiting for what do you all think of it",the crowd goes wild they all enjoyed the song ,Jude says"I want to thank Tommy for playing the piano for me",they go back to the bar and order shots,the bartender sets up 5 shots a piece they down the shots,Jude asks "Tommy if he liked his surprise",he says "thank you for doing this for me","no problem Quincy"she said, they get back to Jude's apartment and Jude and Tommy stumble threw the door and they are laughing so hard Jude says "I have to pee",they bust out laughing again Jude stumbles to the bathroom she goes to the bathroom and she comes out in her pj's and she walks over to Tommy and she gives him a passionate kiss and Tommy pulls away looking shocked but then he kisses her again and they are still kissing and they are walking to Jude's bedroom,Jude starts to take Tommy's shirt off and Tommy asks Jude "if she is sure" and she shakes her head yes,and then Tommy takes off her shirt they make love to each other  
A/N: Ok guys i'm sorry how I had chapter 1 and 2 together i'm new to this this has a lot of Jommy cuteness please review I don't own the song 2am thanks Mandy

_Chapter 3_

In London

Jude wakes up with Tommy's arm wrapped around her and she looks over at him and she has a big smile on her face and she snuggles closer to his body,his grip around her tightens and he nuzzles against her head and he breathes in the scent of her hair and he thinks to himself how he has missed everything about her,she looks at the time on her alarm clock and it says 4 pm she asks "Tommy if he was awake" and he mumbles in her hair,"yeah",he said,"we should get up and get cleaned up if I was going to show you my favorite club I like to hang out with my friends"she said,"do we have to"he whines,"yes so get your lazy ass up and you can get a shower first Quincy because you are such a girl sometimes with your hair because your hair has to be perfect",Jude laughs,"ha ha funny Harrison"and he gets up and walks over to Jude and starts to tickle her and she falls to the bed and says"stop" in fits of laughter, and he says,"only if you say uncle",and he laughs,"in your dreams Quincy",she says,"fine you asked for it"and he starts to tickle her even harder,Jude says "fine you win uncle"she says in a fit of laughter,Tommy stops tickling her and he leans down and kisses her on her forehead and he walks in to his bedroom and got his clothes and his toiletries out and headed to the bathroom to take his shower,he was done in the shower in 15 mins and he walked out of the bathroom fully clothed and shaved,Jude said,"you clean up good Quincy,"thanks Harrison now I think it is your turn because you kinda smell bad",Tommy said,"gee thanks Quincy you are real nice",she said,Jude goes to the bathroom and takes her shower and half an hour later she comes out of the bathroom in a nice black dress that fits her curves very good ,Tommy stares at her and says "wow you look beautiful","thanks Quincy you don't look that bad either",she said,they leave her apartment and get a cab and they go to the club,Jude tells Tommy she has a surprise for him,they go to the bar and order their drinks.

At G-major

Sadie goes and asked Kwest ,"do you want to go get some thing to eat for lunch"?,he says "sure wait until I mix Karma's song","okay",Sadie said,10 mins later they went to the little cafe and they ate and was on their way back to G-major when they saw Jamie and Zeppelin Sadie said"hey guys how is it going ",Jamie and Zeppelin say "they are good they have news to tell everyone we are going to have a baby", "wow i'm excited for you both",Sadie said,"have you told Jude about it"Sadie asked,"no I was going to call her tonight to tell her",Jamie said,"she is going to be so excited for you both",Sadie said,"where is Tommy at we want to tell him",Jamie asked,"he's not here he is out of town"she said,"where did he go",Jamie asked,"well he went to London for two weeks to see Jude",Sadie said,"wow",Jamie said,"we better be getting back to work",Kwest told Sadie,"talk to you later and you will have to let me know when your baby shower is"Sadie said,"okay I will let you know",Zeppelin said.

Back at the club in London

Jude and Tommy was dancing together and they we're enjoying their time together,"when do I get my surprise"Tommy asked,Jude was checking her watch and she said "in about 5 mins","I can't wait", he said,"you are going to love it"she said,a guy walked up on stage and he said,"please give it up for Jude Harrison",the crowd erupts in cheers,she walks up on the stage and she goes to the microphone and "says can Tommy Quincy join me up on stage on the piano",once Tommy starts walking on the stage and the crowd erupts into even louder cheers,Jude whispers into Tommy's ear,"we are going to do our song I been thinking I should have done this before I left and came to London",Jude walks back up to her microphone and says"we are going to play the basement song you all been wanting to hear so instead of you having to wait for it to come out on my fourth album the song is called 2 am"

_Snow falls on the city_

_White on white_

_It's the color of hope_

_On an unforgiving night_

_You kissed me in the ruins_

_Sin on sin_

_Now I've got to love your love letters written on my skin_

_I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights_

_If I said I was truly over you_

_My heart would say amen_

_But I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 am_

_If I admit I can't get use to this_

_Will my heart break again_

_As I fall_

_Into the waiting arms of 2 am_

_Someone scratching music_

_Through the walls_

_Sirens weaving through the streets_

_I must have missed your call _

_I'm gathering up these nights_

_Black on black_

_I know your voice like it's my own and it makes my heart go slack_

_I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights_

_If I said I was truly over you_

_My heart would say amen_

_But I'd give into the cold caress of 2 am_

_If I admit I can't get use to this_

_Will my heart break again_

_As I fall _

_Into the waiting arms of 2 am_

_Oooooh_

_If I admit I can't get use to this_

_will my heart break again_

_As I fall_

_Into the waiting arms of 2am_

Jude wipes the tears that was forming in her eyes,"there is the long waiting song you been waiting for what do you all think of it",the crowd goes wild they all enjoyed the song ,Jude says"I want to thank Tommy for playing the piano for me",they go back to the bar and order shots,the bartender sets up 5 shots a piece they down the shots,Jude asks "Tommy if he liked his surprise",he says "thank you for doing this for me","no problem Quincy"she said, they get back to Jude's apartment and Jude and Tommy stumble threw the door and they are laughing so hard Jude says "I have to pee",they bust out laughing again Jude stumbles to the bathroom she goes to the bathroom and she comes out in her pj's and she walks over to Tommy and she gives him a passionate kiss and Tommy pulls away looking shocked but then he kisses her again and they are still kissing and they are walking to Jude's bedroom,Jude starts to take Tommy's shirt off and Tommy asks Jude "if she is sure" and she shakes her head yes,and then Tommy takes off her shirt they make love to each other


	3. Chapter 3

____

A/N: I want to thank KrazyKarah for the review and I hope you enjoy it and please let me know if you like It thanks Mandy

Chapter 4

Jude wakes up and she looks over at Tommy who is still asleep,she gets out of bed and goes to her closet and then to her dresser,she takes her shower and she was thinking to herself_,I thought Tommy and me were going to take our relationship slow and not just jump in and make love until we were ready to be in a relationship and go to the next level,_Jude clears her head and gets out of the shower and gets dressed and she walks into her room and she sees that Tommy is still sleeping she walks over and gives Tommy a kiss on the forehead and she leaves her apartment and goes to the coffee shop and gets two large mocha lattes and a bag of bagels for her and Tommy,she gets back to her apartment and she finds Tommy sitting on the couch watching a movie "hey"he said,"I went and got us some coffee and bagels,she gets the cream cheese out of the fridge and they sit at the bar and they eat Jude tells Tommy "I have to go to the studio for a couple of hours today if you want to come and I can show you around and you can meet my producer","okay sounds good to me",he said,Jude's cells phone rings,she answers it,"hey Jamie","hey Jude Zeppelin and I have some news to tell you Zep and me we are going to have a baby","wow Jamie congrats"Jude said,Jude tells Jamie,"I have to go now I have to go in the studio I will talk to you later bye","bye",Jamie says,Jude and Tommy go to the studio.

Jamie takes Zeppelin out to dinner and while at dinner Jamie gets down on one knee and he ask Zeppelin to marry him and she says "yes Jamie I will marry you",Jamie and Zeppelin finish their dinner,they go back to nana's house and they told nana the news they were going to have a baby and they were going to get married nana says i'm glad you finely found the right girl and i'm proud of you two,

at the Harrison house

Kwest and Sadie are laying on the couch watching The Notebook again that is one of Sadie's favorite movies,and of course Kwest would do anything for Sadie even if it meant he had to sit and watch a chick flick,Sadie is crying when she found out that the guy was really Noah and the lady was ally "aww baby why are you crying it is just a movie",Kwest said,"I know but it really could happen in real life its just sad",Sadie said,Sadie and Kwest go upstairs and go to bed.

Back in London

Jude and Tommy just got back from the studio,Jude asks Tommy "what he wanted to eat",he said what ever you want to eat will be fine with me",she calls for pizza,30 mins later the pizza guy came she gave him a 20 dollar bill and said keep the change",Tommy went to the kitchen and got out two plates and got two wine glasses out and they ate pizza and drank their wine while talking she asked him "what he was going to do when he got back home"he said I don't know yet",Speed and Karma Wally and Kyle will be coming here when you get back home i'm excited to see Spied",she said,"yeah I bet"he said,"well Tommy i'm going to bed are you coming back I don't know what i'm going to do when you go back home because I been so use to you sleeping in my bed with me","yeah I will be back in a few I want to clean up a bit",he said,Jude grabs Tommy hands and says leave it I will clean up the mess after we wake up in the morning I just want you to lay next to me in bed".

__

A/N: i'm so sorry I wanted to have this posted last night I started to write it last night but then I got a little bit of writers block but I did finish it tonight please review thanks Mandy


	4. Chapter 4

____

A/_N: thanks for all the reviews that I got thanks Mandy_

Chapter 5

Jude was woken up by the sound of her cell phone going off,"hello", Jude said in a sleepy voice,"hello",Jamie said,"I didn't mean to wake you up",Jamie said,"no problem,"Jude said,"I had to get up any way because I have to go to the studio and record today",Jude said,"I have some more news to tell you I proposed to Zeppelin last night and she said yes and I want you to be my best man,"Jamie said,"wow Jamie I would love to just call or email me the dates and I will ask for vacation time"Jude said,Jamie said,"could you ask Quincy if he could sing at the party maybe you and him can sing a duet",sure I will ask him",Jude said,"okay,bye Jude","bye Jamie,this is Tommy's last night in London,Jude and Tommy go out to dinner,they go back to Jude's apartment and they watch a movie and they cuddle up on the couch,Jude asks Tommy,"what time dose your flight leave tomorrow at 8am",he said,"if you want me to take you to the airport I will",Jude said,"yeah that would be nice but I don't want to say good bye",he said","Quincy I will come and see you and everyone once I get vacation time",Jude said,"Harrison you better keep your promise to me"he said,"I will",she said.

Sadie and Kwest are eating breakfast Kwest asks Sadie "if she is ready to surprise Jude for her 19th birthday party in London","yeah I Just have to let Tommy know what our plans are I can't believe that Darius is lending us his private jet",Sadie said,"yeah he can be cool when he wants to be"Kwest said,I just think he wants my sister back at G-major under his contract",Sadie said,"so he can keep an eye on her so she don't get into any trouble because we know how much trouble Jude can get herself in",Kwest said,"yeah remember when Patsy got her in trouble when they spray painted that radio DJ guys billboard and she went to jail",Sadie said,"yeah that was bad but Darius got her out of that jam"Kwest said,"yeah I miss my sister I want her home with us and I know that Tommy wants her home because he still loves her but we all know how stubborn she is",Sadie said,

Jude and Tommy fell asleep on the couch last night while watching the movie,Jude wakes up with her alarm on her cell phone going off it was 6am and it was time for her and Tommy to get up so that she can get Tommy to the airport,Jude kisses Tommy on his cheek it's "time to get up so you can pack and I can take you to the airport because you have to get back to work so you don't get fired"Jude said,Tommy said,"do you think that Darius would fire his best producer that he has","no but you better get ready so you don't miss your flight even though I would love if you could stay longer because i'm going to miss you so much",Jude said,"that could be arranged",Tommy said walking over to Jude and kisses her neck,Jude kisses Tommy passionate he pushed her down on the couch and he takes her shirt off and she dose the same to Tommy they made passionate love for the last time for awhile,Jude takes Tommy to the airport they call flight 757 that is Tommy's flight Jude starts to cry and Tommy says,"girl don't cry it's not for ever we can always call each other.

_A/N: please leave reviews and tell me if you like it Thanks Mandy_


	5. Chapter 5

____

A/N: I just want to say thanks for all the reviews thanks Mandy

Chapter 6

Tommy boards the plane Jude keeps on watching as Tommy leaves and she stays at the airport until she sees that Tommy's plane is gone before she leaves and she goes home to her apartment she walks threw her door and puts her keys on the table in the hallway and she goes to her kitchen and on the island she finds a letter that Tommy wrote to her the letter said.

_Dear Jude,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I still love you and I always will and I am here for you when you need me and remember i'm just a phone call away and when ever you need me here I will take the first flight I can get and I will be there for you and when you are ready for the next step in our relationship I will be there and I will wait for you because you are all I want to be with._

_Love Always and Forever Tommy _

As soon as Jude read Tommy's letter she had tears in her eyes and she said I love you to Tommy. Jude calls Sadie,"hello"Sadie said,"Hey big sister Tommy just left and I miss him already I wish he didn't have to go I need him but i'm not ready to be committed to him yet because I am just afraid that he is going to hurt me again like he always dose",Jude said,"Jude you need to follow your heart and not listen to what your head is telling you"Said,"I know but i'm just scared I will just wait for awhile and then I will see how things are with us we said we would keep in touch with each other",Jude said,"Thats good",Sadie said,"what are you and Kwest up to"?,Jude asked,"Nothing much we are going to go to the movies, what are you going to do",Sadie asked,"I have to go to the studio and record a new song ,speaking of I have to go take a shower and get ready to go I will talk to you later sis",Jude said,

"Okay talk to you later little sis",Sadie said,Jude hung up from talking to Sadie and she dialed Tommy's cell and she left him a message on his voice mail and she took her shower got dressed and she went to the studio.

Tommy's plane just landed and he turns his cell phone back on and he sees one missed call and he sees that it is from Jude and he sees that she left a voice mail so he listens to his message _hey Tommy I know you just left a little bit ago I just wanted to let you know I got your letter and I just wanted to tell you I miss you and I love you to I hope you have a safe flight and call me when you get settled in bye love you talk to you soon. _Tommy saves his message and he got a cab and went to his apartment and unpacked and he calls Jude but he gets her voice mail and he leaves her a message it is late there so he takes a quick shower and puts his boxers on and he gets in bed and as soon as his head hits his pillow he is asleep and he is dreaming about Jude of course his alarm is going off and he gets up and gets dressed and goes to G-major when he gets there he heads off to Darius office and Darius ask "how was your trip","It was good D and I feel a lot better now that I seen Jude but I still miss her but I guess time will tell if we get together we are taking things slow we are just starting out as friends and then we will start dating when she is ready"Tommy said,"Thats good T take it one step at a time",Darius said.

It is a little passed midnight when Jude gets home from the studio inside her apartment she looks at her cell phone and she sees a missed call from Tommy,she checks her voice mail and Tommy says "_hey Jude just wanted to let you know I made it home safe and that I miss you to and I love you I guess we are playing phone tag call me when you get home love you talk to you later ",_Jude calls Tommy,"Hello" Tommy answered,"hey Tommy how are you",Jude asked, "hey Jude how are you"Tommy said,"I'm good I just got home from the studio and I just got your voice mail so I figured I would try and call you",Jude said,"Thats cool i'm in the studio now with Karma and she is give me a headache",Tommy said"Thats Karma for you Spied he wrote in his last email that Karma was getting on his nerves"Jude said,"Darius asked me how you was doing he misses you to Jude even if he seems like a tough guy"Tell D I miss him to but I don't miss his yelling,Well I better be getting off the phone it is 1am here,Tell Sadie I said hi",Jude said,"I will love you Jude talk to you later"Tommy said,"I love you to bye talk to you later",Jude said.

Tommy goes up to Sadie's desk and he tells her,"Jude just called she wanted me to tell you hi and she would call you tomorrow",Tommy said,"Thats cool so how was your little trip to London",Sadie said,"It was good we spent a lot of time together we decided to take it slow and be friend first and then slowly become more then friends",Tommy said,"Thats good i'm glad you two are trying to work things out,I have something I have to ask you"Sadie said,"Okay shoot",Tommy said,D is letting us borrow his privet jet to London and to surprise Jude for her 19th birthday and you are coming with us I think D wants Jude to come back home and work in the studio again",Sadie said,"I will come along I think Jude is going to be really surprised to see all of us there for her birthday",Tommy said,"well I got to get back to work now talk to you later Tommy",Sadie said,"Talk to you later Sadie have a good day bye" Tommy said.

_A/N: please review the more reviews I get I will update sooner thanks Mandy _


	6. Chapter 6

____

_A/N: I just want to say thanks for all the reviews thanks Mandy_

Chapter 7

Jude wakes up to it being her 19th birthday and she thinks to herself _"all I want this year for my birthday is a drama free and with me in London i'm sure it will be". _She gets out of bed and takes a shower and the she gets dressed when she goes to her kitchen to make herself some coffee she hears the doorbell and she answers the door and to her surprise she sees Sadie,Kwest,Spied,Wally,Kyle,Karma,and to her other surprise Tommy,"OMG guys what are you doing here"?, "We wanted to surprise you"Sadie said,"How did you all get the time off to come and visit me"Jude said,"Can you actually believe that Darius lent us his private jet and gave us a few days off and it is payed vacation",Sadie said,"Wow I can't believe that D would do that",Jude said,"What can I say I think he misses you"Sadie said,"I do kinda miss him but my life is here in London now",Jude said,"If you ever change your mind I know he would want you back on the G-major team",Sadie said,"I was just headed to the studio now,but I could call in and they might give me the day off with it being my birthday",Jude said,"No go ahead to the studio and do what you have to do and then we all can go out to dinner and we can all catch up on what has been going on in our lives",Sadie said,"Guys I will talk to you later when I get home from the studio",Jude walks over to Tommy and she kisses him on the cheek and she says "We can catch up with each other later on tonight"she whispered it in his ear,Tommy put on a cocky grin and he kisses Jude on her forehead and whispered in her ear "I will be waiting for our time alone tonight",he purred in her ear.

Jude leaves for the studio,After Jude leaves Sadie says,"Okay guys we have a lot of work to get done if we want to throw her a surprise party,"Spied,Wally,Kyle you are in charge of the food",Sadie said,"Sweet",the SME boys said,"Kwest,Tommy, you are in charge of buying the decorations"Sadie said,Tommy and Kwest both said at the same time"What are you going to be doing","I will be decorating when you come back but while you two are out i'm going shopping for a new outfit and a present for Jude",Sadie said,"Plus I have another surprise for Jude and I think she will love it",Sadie said,The guys head out to go to the party supplies store,While Sadie makes a phone call to someone special in Jude's life more then Tommy,She tells this person she will send the privet jet to go pick him up they say their good byes and Sadie hangs up and she goes shopping for a new outfit for Jude's surprise party and pick up her present and her second present will be at the airport in about 6 hours

Tommy and Kwest got back to Jude's apartment with the party decoration,Kwest asks Tommy if he wants a sandwich and Tommy says "yes please",Kwest gets out the turkey and cheese,mayo,pickles,and he makes Tommy and him a couple of sandwiches,The SME boys gets to Jude's apartment and Sadie soon follows and they all get the food and the decoration done before Jude returns from the studio Sadie and Kwest went to the airport to pick up one of Jude's surprises,they get back to the apartment before Jude gets home,They hear Jude at the door so they hurry up and turn off the lights and hide and when she walks threw the door they all jump out and yell surprise,Jude jumps at the surprise,Sadie walks up to Jude and tells her to go in her bedroom for her first present,she walks in her room and she finds her dad standing in her room she walks over to him and gives him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek,"wow dad i'm glad you could make it for my birthday",Jude said,"You can thank Sadie for that she sent the private jet for me and I came"Stuart said,"Thank you Sadie for dad being here"Jude said,"You are so welcome little sis"Sadie said,Jude opened up all of her present but she hasn't opened up Tommy's present yet he tells Jude "She can have it when everyone leaves",Tommy said,"Quincy you are so bad"Jude said,Tommy said,"it's not that kind of present who has a dirty mind Harrison","Well you didn't want to give it to me in front of everyone so what was I to think"Jude said,"There can be plenty of that later on after I give you my present to you",Tommy said,"Only you would say something like that Quincy"Jude said,

Sadie and everyone helped clean up before they all left to go to their hotel rooms,but Tommy stayed to give Jude her birthday present he handed her a little gift box with a red ribbon around it Jude took the ribbon off of the box and she opens the box up and she finds a necklace with a guitar pendent and the guitar pendent had diamonds on it,"Oh wow it's beautiful",Jude said,She walk over to Tommy and she gives him a kiss for her gift,Jude asks Tommy "What is my other present you got for me",Tommy starts to lead Jude to the bed and he gently pushes her back and he starts to kiss Jude's neck and Jude moans a little and she reaches up and she pulls off Tommy's shirt and he dose the same to her they get completely naked and they end up making passionate love to each other after they are done Jude lays her head on Tommy's chest and they drift off to a peaceful sleep,The next morning she gets up and she calls the studio and asked if she could take the day off because her friends and family flew to London to surprise her for her birthday

A/N: please leave me some reviews they help me to post faster this will be my last update until Thursday or Friday thanks Mandy


	7. Chapter 7

____

A/N: please leave me reviews and thanks for the ones leaving reviews thanks Mandy

Chapter 8

Jude and Sadie went shopping,"I can't believe you guys have to leave in six hours to go back home",Jude said,"You can always take vacation in a few months"Sadie said,"I know I will come and visit you guys at thanksgiving I get three weeks paid vacation",Jude said,"Thats cool so how are things going with Tommy",Sadie asked,"Things are going great we are taking things slow I love him and he loves me but I told him I still wasn't ready for him to move over with me yet and he is not pushing me we just both agreed to take it slow ",Jude said,"I am so happy for you Jude",Sadie said,"How are things with you and kwest doing",Jude asked,"We are doing good after you left we were having some trouble but we took a break for a couple a weeks but we both talked and we agreed we wanted to work things out",Sadie said,"Thats good i'm happy for you i'm glad we both worked things out with the guys we love",Jude said,"Yeah me to",Sadie said,They go back to Jude's apartment.

Tommy asks Jude," if she wanted to go take a walk",Jude said,"Yeah",Tommy and Jude walk to the cafe by Jude's apartment and they order coffee and they talked,"i'm not ready to leave you again girl I just left you two weeks ago and I have to leave in a few hours",Tommy said,"I know thanksgiving is only three months away I get three weeks vacation and I will come and visit all of you then I already told Sadie that",Jude said,"I don't know if I can wait that long girl",Tommy said,"I know me either but that is when I get my vacation and I know you used up all your vacation and sick days when u went to New Brunswick to stay with your mom an when you came and visited me for two weeks",Jude said,"Yeah I know I guess we just have to go with it"Tommy said,"Quincy I guess we better be heading back you have to pack yet and I have to take you guys to the airport"Jude said,"Yeah girl I know",Tommy said.

They get back to Jude's apartment and Spied pulls Jude aside and says,"Dude don't being messing with Squinty frowns head he was falling apart after you left it took a lot for him to finely get his life back together again",Spied said,"Spied Tommy and I we are taking things slow we both agreed and I get three weeks vacation at thanksgiving and I told Sadie and Tommy that I will be coming home to visit"Jude said,"I was just looking out for the dude"Spied said,"I know and i'm thankful that you guys are looking out for him",Jude said,"are you ready to go lady Harrison",Spied asked,"Yeah lets all go"Jude said,Jude dropped them all off at the airport Jude and Sadie started crying and they hugged each other tightly they didn't want to let go of each other,Sadie said," see ya little sister","I love you big sister"Jude said,Jude hugged everyone and said their good byes but Tommy and Jude were talking and crying and they said their good byes and they hugged and kissed,they all left to get on the jet and Jude stood and watched as the jet took off,she felt depressed again because the love of her life just left again and she just wanted him to hold her in his arms.

Jude went back to her apartment and she went to her room and laid on her bed and she cried herself to sleep,she woke up to her phone ringing she looked at her clock and it said 2am she answered her phone and said "hello" in her sleepy voice,She realized it was Tommy,He said,Did I wake you up,"Yeah"Jude said,"Sorry I just wanted to let you know we made it home and that I miss you already",Tommy said,"I'm glad you called me I came home from the airport and fell asleep",Jude said,"Whats wrong girl are you sick"Tommy asked,"No just drained and tired and I miss you so much I wish you were here so I could lay in your arms"Jude said,"Me to girl",Tommy said,"I'm going to go so I can get some more sleep I have to be in the studio by 9am"Jude said,"Tommy said,"I will let you go girl so you can get your sleep I love you","Good night Tommy I love you to talk to you tomorrow",Jude said,They hang up and Jude lays there thinking about Tommy and she cries herself back to sleep,8am came fast Jude's alarm was going off and she woke up got her shower got dressed and got her coffee she drank her first cup and she got a to go mug and she left and went to the studio.

A/N: please leave me some reviews the more I get reviews the faster I will post my updates thanks Mandy


	8. Chapter 8

____

"A/N: I want to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed thanks Mandy

Chapter 9

Jude left the studio a little after noon to get some lunch and while on her lunch break she called Tommy,"Hello",Tommy said,"Hey babe"Jude said,"Hey girl what are you up to",Tommy asked,"Nothing much just grabbed a bite to eat for lunch before I head back to the studio",Jude said,"Thats cool i'm getting ready to head to the studio myself",Tommy said,"I got to go but I will try to call you later on tonight"Jude said,"Talk to you later girl I love you",Tommy said,"Love you to",Jude said,Jude went back to the studio,she started for the recording booth but she started to feel sick so she ran to the bathroom she got done throwing up she went to the sink and washed out her mouth with water and washed her face and she walked up to her producer Troy and asked him "if she could go home because she said because i'm sick",Jude said,"Yeah sure but be back here tomorrow morning by 9am",Troy said,"Thanks I will be back in tomorrow maybe got a case of food poisoning because I didn't get sick until after I ate",Jude said.

Jude went to her apartment she changed into her pj's and she went to bed ,She got up a few hours later she called Tommy,"Hey girl how are you doing",Tommy said,"I came home from the studio early because I got sick and I still feel a little sick"Jude said,"Wish I was there to take care of you girl",Tommy said, "I know me to",Jude said,"I will let you go so u can get some rest and I will call you later on tonight",Tommy said,"I love you","love you to".they hang up and Jude goes to the kitchen and she makes some tea and eats a little of her toast. She goes back to her bedroom and she goes back to sleep. Jude wakes up to her phone ringing,"hello",Jude answers in a groggy voice,"Was you sleeping",Tommy asked,"Yeah but I have to get up and take a shower",Jude said,"I just called to see how you was feeling",Tommy said,"I'm feeling a lot better now",Jude said,"Thats good i'm glad you are feeling better",Tommy said."I'm going to go now so I can take my shower and go back to sleep because I have to go back to the studio and record since I came home early from being sick",Jude said,"Talk to you later girl I love you","Love you too"Jude said. Jude walks into her bathroom and she takes her shower and left the very warm water seep into her skin. She thought to herself I must just have the flu with all the stress I have been having with being here in London and everyone else being home where I should be with Tommy and my friends and family and I haven't even thought of any new songs of lately. I know if I needed Tommy he would drop every thing and come to my recuse like he always dose.

Jude says to herself i'm not tired anymore I think im going to call Sadie for a little bit. Sadie answers her phone,"Hey Jude how is every thing going","I came home early from work today because I was sick so I slept all day today","Sorry about you being sick",How are you feeling now","i fee fine now I took a long warm shower and I called you","How are you and Kwest doing","We are doing good we went out for dinner tonight and he proposed to me","Oh wow congrats",Jude said,"Thanks I was about to call you and tell you but you beat me to it" Sadie said,Jude was laughing."Sorry I ruined it","It's fine I just wanted you to be the first to know since you are going to be my brides maid",Sadie said,"Wow Sadie i'm really happy for you and Kwest,Jude said,"I'm going to go now I need to try and get some sleep talk to you tomorrow love you sis","Night and I love you to little sis",Jude hung up from talking to Sadie and she walked out on her balcony and stared off down the street she was thinking maybe I should just go back home and asked D if I can come back

A/N sorry I haven't updated in so long but I went camping for a week and getting every thing ready for my son to go back to school tomorrow yay school starting lol please read and review thanks Mandy


End file.
